Beneath Your Beautiful
by JacNaylorthebest
Summary: Janny One-Shot.


**This was on the radio the other day my first thought was Janny! So I've been trying to write a storyline around it. And this is the result. And I've edited the lyrics slightly. BTW this is set about two months after Tara died. Please review.**

"What goes on, in there?" said Jonny pointing up at Jac's head.

"I can't deal with you today!" muttered Jac they were sat in her office and Jonny was yet again trying to get her to open up.

"Please," he asked.

"You'll look at me differently," she stated "I couldn't bare it, Jonny."

"Please, Jac."

_You tell all the boys no, _

_Makes you feel good, yeah,_

"Fine, but it doesn't leave this room. Not even Mo. Or that's us finished. And don't interupt." She replied.

"Not even a peep." he said "I promise."

_I know that your out of my league,_

_But that won't scare me away, oh no,_

"When I was born my mother, she left me at the hospital. The poor nurses, didn't know what to do with me." she said, "She came back a couple of days later, they let her take me."

_You've carried on so long;_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it,_

"When I was twelve she buggered of to India. Left me alone, told me my grandfather was dead. So I was put into the so called 'care' system. If that care was there I might have been a slight bit less frosty."

_You've built your wall so high,_

_That no-one could climb it,_

"It was awful. I ran away when I was fifteen I couldn't live with them, the care workers, they would beat us up. By then I would have only had to survive one more year of it but I was always a bit wild. I crept out in the middle of the night and never went back. Before I did though I took some money well some. About 500 pounds. I went to live with a friend. Well back when I was in my teens."

_But I'm gonna' try._

Jonny took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful,_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect,_

"I got a job. For some time I was alright. But then when I was seventeen I was... I was raped." she stated fighting back tears Jonny could see she was struggling but none the less he needed to know.

_Take it of now girl,_

_Take it of now girl,_

"I got over it though. Went back to school after pulling a sickie for a week. Oh and by the way i'd known I wanted to be a doctor for ages before that. I got into uni. You know the friend I was talking about. Elizabeth. Her parents gave me the money and everything. I finished uni and all that and carried on. Never gave up."

_I wanna' see inside,_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

"After a couple of years I came to work here. Well it wasn't exactly planned but I'll tell you about that another time. Then Joseph came. Joseph Byrne. I told you about him."

_You let all the boys go, makes you feel good, don't it?_

_But behind your broad way show I heard a voice say:_

"_please don't hurt me."_

"Then mother dearest came back, told me she was back for good and all sorts of different crap. But then I found out her kidney was failing her."

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it,_

"I being stupid gave her my kidney. She, of course knew her kidney was failing her when she came back to England because she knew that there was a high possibility of me, her so called daughter, being a matching donor."

_You've built your wall so high,_

_That no-one could climb it,_

"She knew what she was doing was going to break my shattered heart. Again. But she still did it. She had planned the burglary well the stealing of her daughters kidney."

_But I'm gonna' try._

By this time Jonny was nearly crying but Jac was putting a brave face on. He squeezed her hand again but this time slightly harder and she squeezed it back.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful,_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect,_

"She kept asking how I could forgive her and that I should hate her. All part of her plan. Then she pretended that she was throwing up the anti rejection medication. So I went to the hospital got her some different medication. Whilst I was there Michael had a look at my incision. He said it was getting infected and I should come back later."

_Take it of now girl,_

_Take it of now girl,_

"I arrived back home but she wasn't there. She had left a note on the kitchen table saying she couldn't forgive herself."

_I wanna' see inside,_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

"But I still thought she needed the medication. Luckily for me she left the cab number on the table I phoned the cab company and asked where the last cab from my address was heading. Bath. To my grandfathers house.

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower,_

_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out,_

"I jumped into the car and drove half way there. Then I had to call Michael Spence he was in charge of the kidney transplant. He cleared out my incision and was going to take me to hospital but I told him my mother needed the medication."

_We'll be fallin', fallin',_

_But that's okay,_

"I was already in septic shock but got to my mother in the end. Turns out she didn't need the medication after all it was just a way to get me out of the house."

_'Cause I'll be right here,_

_I just wanna' know,_

"I said what needed to be said but then found out I had a half sister. And that my grandfather was very much alive."

_Would you let me see beneath you're beautiful?_

_Would you me see beneath you're perfect?_

"That's the end of that story. And then there was that argument outside theatre."

_Take it off now girl,_

_Take it off now girl,_

"I only slapped you because that morning I had found out that I have, I, I have endometriosis." she hesitated. Jonny opened his mouth to speak.

_'Cause I wanna see inside,_

_Would you let me see beneath you're beautiful, tonight?_

"I'm not finished," Jac interrupted.

_Tonight,_

_See beneath you're beautiful,_

"And today in the morning I found out that I'm pregnant." Jonny broke into a grin.

_Tonight,_

_We ain't perfect,_

_We ain't perfect,_

"Jac Naylor. Listen to me." Jac turned around to face him. "I love you!"

_No,_

_Would you let, _

"I love you too.

_Would you let me see beneath you're beautiful, tonight?_


End file.
